Skyler
Skyler is Teddy's friend. She is also an ex-girlfriend of Spencer Walsh. Skyler also dated PJ Duncan. She is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. Personality Skyler is not the smartest person you'll ever meet. She doesn't catch on very fast and gets confused easily. When Spencer and her went out Spencer claimed to Teddy that Skyler and him were cousins and told Skyler that he and Teddy were cousins when she saw Teddy's picture in his wallet. Personal life Skyler was introduced in "Girl Bites Dog" as the girl Spencer was cheating on Teddy with. Skyler later became friends with Teddy in "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band". Skyler starts dating PJ in the episode "Battle of the Bands" and continue dating till she moves away in "PJ in the City". Relationships Brock Skyler's past boyfriend, Brock, is captain of the wrestling team. Skyler is sad whenever he texts her. ("Teddy's Bear") PJ calls Brock to tell him to back off Skyler. Brock says he is going to "teach" PJ a lesson. PJ puts on some padding to protect himself. Brock soon gets tired and backs off. Spencer Walsh Skyler dated Spencer (aka two timing pig) for an unknown amount of time, but they started going out sometime after Spencer and Teddy became a couple. They broke up after Skyler found out he was cheating on her with Teddy Duncan. PJ Duncan :Main article: Pyler PJ and Skyler meet in the episode "Battle of the Bands" and they have an instant attraction. They become a couple in the episode. In the episode "Teddy's Bear", PJ and Skyler celebrate there one week anniversary. Skyler wrote a Poem for PJ and PJ got Skyler a necklace with a peice of Churro from the first snack they ever shared together. PJ also tells Skylers ex Brock to back off. She appears to be dumber than PJ throughout the series. In the episode "Meet the Parents" Skyler and PJ go on there first real date. In "Monkey Business" PJ thinks Skyler's dad was watching him, but later in the episode PJ finds out that he is just hired to pretend to be her father. PJ makes it clear he is the one for Skyler. In her last appearance "PJ in the City", she has to say goodbye to PJ because her dad got transferred to New York. They both are devastated and don't want to say goodbye. PJ goes to New York to be with Skyler. Eventually Bob convinced PJ if him and Skyler are truly in love they will find a way to eventually be together. They break up but they both tell each other that it isn't a goodbye. It's just a see ya later. Teddy Duncan Teddy and Skyler are friends. They performed together with PJ and The Vibe in the Battle of the Bands. They were both dating Spencer at the same time. Spencer had told Teddy that Skyler and him were just cousins. They first met each other in Girl Bites Dog at Spencer's job. When they found out that they were both dating Spencer, Skyler poured Spencer's new smoothie on his head and Teddy shoved pie on a stick in his face. Ivy Wentz Skyler became Ivy's friend in Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band. She and Ivy, as well as Teddy, made a video together - but they ended up not publishing the video. It is unknown if they met each other again. Ivy was probably unaware of Skyler and PJ's relationship. Gallery Background Information *Although Skyler isn't really smart, she seems to be able to play instruments like the piano, guitar, and vocal exercises. * She has dated Spencer, Brock, and PJ. * In "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", when Ivy and Teddy find out she isn't really smart, they both say, "It's a good thing you're pretty" and Teddy also asks if Charlie thought she was pretty too in her video diary. * She and her new boyfriend PJ claim that they never get the look Teddy gets when she has an idea. * She likes the Gurgles, just like PJ when he introduced it to her. * She leaves the show in season 2, likely because her portrayer, Samantha Boscarino, is now a main cast member on Nickelodeon's new show, How to Rock. However, there is a chance she might return due to the show's cancellation. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Bites Dog *Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band Season 2 *Battle of the Bands *Teddy's Bear *Meet the Parents *Monkey Business *PJ in the City Season 4 *Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas (special guest appearance) *Good Luck Teddy Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pre-Adults Category:Samantha Boscarino Category:Images Category:Gallery Category:Skyler